


Friends for Life

by ReadingIsEverything



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Human After All, best friend au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU in which Laura and Carmilla meet at a young age an become best friends. From there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so that last one-shot didn't have the desired effect on my writing mind, so, well, here's a different thing I'll be writing until I get more inspiration for "Will You Marry Me?" I am not dropping that work, I promise. I'm also not dropping this, so I will figure out a schedule in which I can update both stories. I really, really hope you enjoy this! By the way, I was inspired to write this thanks to a wonderfull work I read by KittyKarnstein96. All right, without further ado... Buckle up, creampuffs and enjoy the ride!

Five-year-old Laura Hollis sat in the little swing at the park near her house where she lived with her mom and dad, swinging back and forth, enjoying the June sun's warmth n her face and legs. She didn't care abou her skin or anything; she was just having fun, looking around at all the birds and trees and grass around her. Laura was one of those kids that liked the outdoors. There was a sound that interrupted Laura's thoughts and she looked over to her right to see a little girl aout her age with darkcurs framing her tiny pale, solemn face. She wore a jacket that was so big on her that it hid her hands and a hat that covered her face. Laura looked closer and saw that the girl's shoulders were shaking. At first the other girl hoped the dark-haired girl was laughing, but as she continued to look closer, she saw tears roll from under the hat. Laura, being the caring spirit she was, walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. The other girl jumped in surprise, whirling to face Laura. "Sorry!" Laura rushed to apologize. "You just looked really sad." The dark-haired girl looked at Laura. "I'm okay. I just dropped my ice cream and my sister said she wouldn't buy me a new one because I took her favorite pen and drew all over her notebook last week." Laura laughed, but she was also sympathetic because the little girl in front of her couldn't get a new ice cream. She reached into the little backpack she had with her and pulled ot her ice cream that her mom had packed her. "Here," she said to the girl. "You can have mine." "Really? Thanks! That'll tell Maddie!" she exclaimed, tentatively hugging the small girl. Laura giggled, hugging the other girl back with all the strength she possessed in her tiny body. "I'm Laura, by the way. What's your name?" The other girl considered. "ou don't gve your name to strangers," she said finally. Laura smiled. "But we are not strangers. I gave you my ice cream and I told you my name." The other girl nodded. "Carmilla. I'm Carmilla," she said, a small smile on her lips. "That's a really pretty name. I think it's the most beautifullest name in the whole wide world and the whole wide universe!" Laura exclaimed, grinning. Carmilla, she thought, testing the name in her head. It was a great name. From the bench over, Laura's dad sat and wtched as his little girl talked with the newcomer. He smiled at Laura's easy way of placating the girl and getting her to smile a little. Somehow, even then he knew this girl was going to be important to his Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think, please.


End file.
